Aslans love
by Brookcresent
Summary: Aslan has a secret mate who no one knows about this is how he met her and how she finally decided to come to the stone table with him . I know that Aslan was not born but this is my spin on it so please do not judge on that
1. Chapter 1

The new king is born

As the sun rose over the forests of Narnia a lone roar was heard, as you got closer you would realise that it was a roar of joy the new king of Narnia was born. The trees brought the news to the animals of Narnia. As they came to a large clearing in the forest a great lion stood his golden mane had streaks of black through it and he stood taller than most lions of his age his eyes were a dark amber a look of gentleness yet ferociousness gleamed in them.

A young badger stepped forward and smiled at the great lion "Mansa has your son been born?" it asked excitement was clear in it's voice, Mansa looked at the young badger and smiled "yes dear one he has the new king is born" he said walking back into his den and helping his mate and new born son outside.

The cub looked curiously at everyone and then from his father to his mother, with a very confused look on his face Mansa smiled "my fellow Narnians today your new king is born today Narnia has a prince today we make a pact to protect him." Mansa said stepping forward and standing next to his son. A large wolf appeared a young pup on his back "how about you call him Killer Mansa then you can get him to destroy all your enemies," it said with a laugh. At that response Mansa roared and leapt on the wolf "you know better than to mess with me Baya now leave " he snarled.

Baya laughed and left, a small fox put her paw in the air "excuse me great king but I… would like to suggest a … name" she said nervously her red coloured fur shone in the light, Mansa smiled "of course little one …" he said with a nod. Nervously the fox spoke "how about Aslan…?" she asked Mansa smiled and walked over to the young fox "what is your name dear one?" he asked, the young fox stood tall "it's Elizabeth … my king" she said. Mansa smiled at Elizabeth "you are now my sons advisor Elizabeth" he said. Aslan smiled sweetly at her. Mansa smiled and slowly walked so that he was on top of his den and let out a massive roar his son followed him and pretended to roar with him Mansa smiled and knew that this was just the start.


	2. Chapter 2

Aslan meets Tumai

Months later the sun was slowly rising as a new day dawned in Narnia the small cub named Aslan had grown and was now the same size of Elizabeth he snored softly a gold mane already forming over his shoulders his father slept with his mother a few metres away. The quiet sound of claws clinking on the dens floor awoke Aslan from his dreams, Elizabeth grinned, "still sleeping Aslan," she said with a smirk Aslan laughed "sorry Elizabeth…I was kind of tired" He yawned as he got up and shook himself, Elizabeth laughed "come on we have been invited to the plains. To meet the white lion's apparently they are quite snobby" she said, Aslan raised an eyebrow "right." he said walking outside Elizabeth followed and then lead the way to the plains.

The sun was high in the sky once they had finally arrived at the plains, Elizabeth panted "that was the longest walk ever" she groaned as she mocked exhaustion Aslan chuckled until he saw a strange lion come towards him it was white with a large mane of fur as white as snow and dark green eyes "Prince Aslan I presume?" He asked, Aslan nodded "yes sir." he said not sure what to call this odd lion, Elizabeth smiled and bowed to the lion "pleasure to meet you Ujasiri" she said, Ujasiri smiled and walked slowly towards a cub the same age as Aslan she was a beautiful female with fur of the purest white a long strand of white fur ran down the back of her head to her shoulders and her eyes were an unusual lime green "hello father" she said to Ujasiri.

Aslan looked at Elizabeth who was in just in as much awe as he was, Ujasiri smiled "prince Aslan may I introduce you to my daughter Tumai Princess of the white lions" he said. Aslan smiled at Tumai "uh. Hi" he said , Tumai looked at him "hello prince Aslan it is an honour to meet you " she said Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the lioness "so you going to play with us or.." she asked. Tumai looked at her father "can I father?" she asked, Ujasiri nodded "yes dear. Remember though you are sleeping over at Prince Aslan's for a few weeks until the war is over" he said. Tumai nodded "bye dad see you later.." she said .

Aslan lead them away from the plains and miles away from anything "uh… Aslan where are we going ?" she asked , Tumai smiled "thank god I don't have to talk like yes miss no miss three bags full miss anymore.. I know where we are going the forbidden lands but why?" she said . Aslan winked "they have the best waterfall and were going swimming" he said.

Elizabeth gulped as they finally arrived "lets just turn around and go back home" she said. Tumai rolled her eyes "oh for the love of Narnia don't be such a chicken … look we will go for a quick dip then head back to yours ok" she said Aslan smiled he liked to Tumai she had no fear something he agreed with "then lets go" he said. Elizabeth tripped and bellyflopped into the water, Aslan laughed hysterically and rolled on the floor with laughter, Tumai giggled and lept in next performing a flip into the water with a loud splash, Aslan laughed and leapt in after her, they both came up at the same time Elizabeth and Tumai stayed under the waterfall for ages until they heard a growl "uh Aslan was that you?" Elizabeth asked, Aslan shook his head and gulped. Tumai snarled "wolf " she said they all braced themselves and they knew they were in deep, deep trouble if found out.


	3. Chapter 3

Tumai can fight?

Tumai snarled, as she smelt the scent of a well-known foe, as the growl of the wolf grew closer Elizabeth grew increasingly nervous and afraid of what was to come. Aslan looked at Tumai and stood by her worried this wolf would be a danger to her and Elizabeth, as the body of a small wolf came into view a loud snarl escaped Tumai "Maugrim I knew I smelled a rat" she snarled. Maugrim waded into the water with a cruel glint in his eyes "such hostility Tumai all I want is for you to take the prince and go back to Mansa or your father gets it in the neck" he laughed , the laugh sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine and she shivered. Aslan snarled "why should we leave we have as much right as you to be here" he said looking at Elizabeth reassuringly , Maugrim snarled and smashed his paw into Aslan's shoulder slamming him into a rock in the waterfall he lay motionless , Elizabeth screamed and ran to his aid . Tumai snarled and began circling Maugrim "oh so it's a fight you want Tumai? Well if it's a fight you want it is a fight you will get!" Maugrim said before launching himself through the air at Tumai, Tumai snarled and did the same they collided in mid air both of them clawing and biting one another Tumai obviously had the upper hand when it came to skill but Maugrim had strength, Elizabeth gasped "Wow I didn't know Tumai could fight, Go Tumai teach him a lesson girl power" she cried.

Maugrim snarled as Tumai pinned him "you may have won this time my dear but next time you will not be so lucky " he said flinging her off and leaving blood dripped from a small gash in his side. Tumai fainted having loss to much blood from the fight, Elizabeth was panicking she did not know what to do then it came to her she slowly rose tall and let out what seemed to a bark it seemed like ages till Mansa and Malkia came running they carried the two cubs home and a badger set to work fixing up their wounds.

Elizabeth was by Aslan's side when he came round "Elizabeth. What happened?" he groaned, Elizabeth hugged him "Maugrim attacked then Tumai saved us " she said at the mention of Tumai, Aslan struggled to his feet "Is she hurt?" he asked Elizabeth with a worried expression on his face. Elizabeth smiled "she only was knocked out she's outside talking with Mansa about what happened" she said. Aslan walked outside to see his father and Tumai talking, Tumai had her head hung low and she looked ashamed of what had occurred, Aslan bounded over "Tumai. Hey" he said with a smile, Tumai looked at him and smiled back "hey Aslan" she said, Mansa looked at his son "what's done is done there is no need to talk to Tumai about what we discussed " he said padding back down and into the den.

Aslan smiled "so I heard you saved my life" he said with a chuckle, Tumai laughed "I merely did what had to be done if that was saving your life then I am truly greatful I did so" she said curling her tail around his, Aslan smiled "well thank you Tumai, I hope we will become very good friends" he said with a yawn. Tumai smiled "it's late Aslan you should get some rest, for who knows what tomorrow will bring" she said, Aslan nodded "goodnight Tumai" he said walking back into the den , Tumai watched him go and smiled "goodnight Aslan " she said before lying down outside and began to slowly fall asleep until Elizabeth came out "Tumai… you don't have to sleep out here come sleep in here with us" she said smiling . Tumai smiled "you mean it" she asked getting to her feet , Elizabeth laughed "hey were friends right ?" she said with a smile , Tumai thought about it "yeah I guess we are" she said before following Elizabeth inside and curling between her and Aslan and falling into a deep sleep and as she did she smiled .


	4. Chapter 4

I'll always be there for you

Aslan watched as Tumai ran out of the den crying he looked at his fathers somber expression "father is Tumai's dad really dead?" he asked, Mansa looked at his son with a great sadness in his eyes "yes Aslan he was killed by Baya " he said walking outside, Aslan followed "what should I do to make her feel better?" he asked. Mansa looked at his son "there is not really anything you can say I'm afraid son that will make everything alright you just need to tell her you will stick by her side no matter what even if she tells you to leave her alone" he said. Elizabeth suddenly walked in "I'm afraid she won't even talk to me …so she will defiantly will not talk to you Aslan" she said with a sigh, Aslan sighed "well I'm going to try " he said walking away from them and following Tumai's footprints yet he already had a fair idea of where she was.

Tumai wept quietly at the edge of the great plains all the white lions were gone they had fled "COWARDS" she roared to the open landscape, Aslan came up behind her "go away Elizabeth I told you I don't want to see anyone" Tumai said. Aslan smiled "I am not Elizabeth, Tumai" he said, the way Aslan spoke made him seem older than who he was "Mansa…" Tumai asked, Aslan shook his head and sat beside her "I know I can't make it better...but I just want you to know I am always here for you whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there for you" he said. Tumai looked at him "you…. will Aslan" she asked. Aslan and nodded took his paws in his "I'll always be there for you" he said, Tumai hugged him, Aslan blushed.

Tumai and Aslan walked back to their den Elizabeth saw them "Tumai…I'm so sorry for what has happened" she said, Tumai smiled "thank you Elizabeth but you know what all I need is you guys and I'll be fine " she said giving her and Aslan a hug , Mansa walked out suddenly Aslan had an idea "Dad can Tumai live with us forever after all we are her only family now" he said . Mansa smiled "I was already going to suggest that son in fact your mother and I have decided that she is a royal by our standards to so what do you say Tumai you want to live here with us?" he asked. Tumai hugged Mansa "yes … great king it would be a honour" she said. Mansa laughed and Elizabeth and Aslan joined the hug even Malkia smiled and joined in. Mansa smiled "oh yes before I forget this came for you it was from your father" he said handing Tumai a beautiful locket necklace she put it on and smiled for the first time in a very long time she felt like she had a proper family a family which would protect her and make sure that she was alright, that night as everyone lay sleeping she touched the necklace fondly with her paw and whispered "goodnight dad may you sleep forever above us in the twinkling stars". Aslan curled round her as did Elizabeth and finally Tumai fell into a deep sleep dreaming of all the wondrous new adventures she would have with her new family.


End file.
